Clarke's Secret
by Story.Writer.and.Creator
Summary: Clarke had been feeling off lately. Was something about to happen? and why was Bellamy so intrested in her now? What is with Octavia and that Grounder? So may questions with no answers, Will she find these answers or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the 100! I am just a fan and I hope you really enjoy the story! 3 Please don't leave mean comments.**

…

No one's POV

Clarke climbed out of her tent and looked around. Everyone was walking by her and talking, guns slung across their backs. She sighed and started toward the pod.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Clarke turned around.

"Nothing's wrong, Bellamy. Except we need more seaweed. Jasper will need it for that spear wound he has." Bellamy frowned but looked over my shoulder.

"Octavia, Finn, come here." They walked over Finn glaring at him, Octavia following with a saddened glance.

"Finn, take Clark to that river and get some seaweed. Octavia I need you to help with Jasper in the Pod. But don't visit that Grounder, got it?" Octavia nodded and started toward the Pod while Finn and Clarke went to get their packs.

"Clarke, be careful…we need you here." She looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah, because I'm the doctor here, right?" She walked past him and grabbed the heavy bag heaving onto her back and met with Finn at the gate.

Finn POV

I followed Clarke and listened for any sound of Grounders but didn't hear anything. She walked careful and her beautiful blonde waves glowed every time she stepped over a log or tree root.

"We're almost there." Her tone was so bland I almost didn't recognize it.

"Clarke, what's wrong?" I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder. She shook her head and I felt a pang of hurt in my chest. _Does she not trust me enough to tell me? I love her but does she love me? Or Bellamy? God I hate Bellamy._ Then we saw a bright light flash across the sky like a meteor.

"It's from the Ark!" She smiled and turned running to where it landed.

Octavia's POV

The bright light flashed across the sky and I ran out brushing my dark hair from my eyes. _Is the Ark finally going to help us? _I ran inside and yelled that the Ark was sending a ship down and everyone who could walk ran out. I smirked and climbed the latter.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" I pulled out a rag and dipped it into a bin of water and wiped some blood off of him then cut the thick ropes keeping him there. "Please leave Lincoln." He looked at me and nodded when Bellamy came up.

"Octavia!" He marched over pure anger radiating off of him.

"No, Bellamy, Just let him leave." I ran in front of him and looked him in the eyes, angry brown meeting sad caramel, and then his dark brown softened to a soft chocolate color.

"Octavia… No. He is not to be trusted." That was it. He crossed the line.

"God Bellamy, You're not to be trusted! You go around and sleep with pretty much every girl here, and you tortured an innocent man! What is wrong with you?" He just stared at me and I stormed past him climbing down the latter when I slipped and fell. Then everything around me started to vanish into darkness except for Bellamy's heart shattering cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! Thanks for the reviews on chapter 1, and again I do not own The 100.**

Bellamy's POV

I jumped down the ladder as fast as I could, praying Octavia was alright. I landed with a heavy thud and knelt next to her small body. Her dark hair fanning out around her head, her small smile gone, and her soft caramel eyes closed.

"Octavia, answer me! Please, wake up." I held her head in my lap and gently shook her. I looked up at the grounder. "Can you help her?" The man nodded and walked over to her pulling bandages from a small pouch and used the soft strips of cloth to wrap her head. I slowly picked her up and took her to her tent setting her on the soft gray bed. Not long after all those who could come to see her and to see what they could do.

"Nothing, just keep guarding incase other grounders come." Was all I would say and they would nod and leave. There were times I thought she was waking up, but she wasn't.

"Um, Bellamy, have you seen Clarke?" asked a girl with long black hair and a black gun slung across her back. I shook my head and looked back at Octavia. The girl huffed and walked passed me and whispered something in Octavia's ear and she jumped up giggling.

"Octavia!" I leapt up and hugged her she hugged me back and looked at the black haired girl behind me.

"Thanks, Jamie." Jamie smiled and looked at them.

"Where is Clarke though? I need to talk to her." I stood and walked up to her. I was easily a foot taller and I smiled a half smile down at her.

"Why, you wanna see Finn?" I teased she narrowed her eyes and shook her head.

"No. I want to know what this is." She lifted the slightly ripped and faded grey shirt to reveal a large reddish-green bruise on her side. I lightly grazed my fingers across it and she hissed in pain at my touch.

"Sorry, Princess went out to get seaweed." She nodded and dropped her shirt handing the gun to me. "Um, thanks? I guess." Jamie rolled her eyes and zipped up her coat.

"I'm going to look for her. She's been gone for three days, and it's a half day trip to and from the river." Before I could tell her no she was out of the tent and almost out of the gate. I looked at Octavia and muttered a sorry, running out after Jamie with the gun in my hand and my small black pack on my back.

Clarke's POV

We had finally made it to the river and I told Finn to watch for any grounders.

"Why do they think they can tell us what to do? We need to have peace." I sighed and walked to the water pulling out the seaweed carefully.

"I mean when will they realize that? Um, Clarke are you even listening anymore?" I huffed and looked at him.

"No, I'm trying to find the seaweed to help our friend. So shush!" He widened his eyes but nodded and continued guarding until we heard a rustling in the bushes. It had been about a couple hours since the sun rose probably about noon. I figured. I quickly grabbed more seaweed and sealed it away before putting it in my bag. Then Finn shot off his gun and we heard a scream. I ran over and saw a girl with dark hair holding her leg and biting her lip.

"Geez, you bastard! Trying to kill me?" She tried to stand but fell back. I ran over and helped her.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"Ugh, Jamie…Braidy.. God this hurts!" She muttered. I was thinking.

"Braidy…Braidy… why were you sent down?" She thought for a minute.

"Um, I think they said I robbed from some old lady who hated me. I didn't, but they don't give crap 'bout me." I frowned. A lot of people got sent for robbing. I shrugged and helped her back towards the base.

"Oh, Bellamy you can out! And I need your help." Then out came the devil.

"Well, hey Princess." I rolled my eyes and passed Jamie to him she blushed as he wrapped his arm around her side to help her stand. I smirked and walked, leading everyone back to camp. Once we got there I looked over and saw Jamie pale as paper and she looked ill.

"Bellamy take her to the pod now. Finn get water and medicine. Hurry!" They hurried off to do what I said while I washed my hands then ran to help her. When I got there she was unconscious. I asked Bellamy if anything was wrong before they left. He nodded and lifted her shirt a bit to see a nasty infection on her stomach leading up to her chest. I pulled her shirt the rest of the way to see the infection and I saw Bellamy Blush a deep red.

"Bellamy, either stop blushing or leave. It's annoying." I teased. He caught on and looked away. "You've seen this before why are you acting so shy?" He chuckled.

"Girls aren't normally unconscious when I see them without a top." I rolled my eyes and put some medicine Finn brought on the infection then I went to treat her leg. After she was all cleaned and fixed a bit she got her tanner color back. I smiled as she woke up and sat up. Then a loud smack was heard and Bellamy was on the floor. She was red with anger and her hand was clenched in a fist.

"What the hell was that for!?" He yelled as she yanked her shirt down over her very developed chest. He blushed and looked away. I smirked and got her some food and water.

Jamie's POV

I wanted to kill Bellamy when I saw my top pushed up to my neck. I stood up and fell when a sharp pain went up my leg.

"Ow, Bellamy can you help me?" I muttered quietly he chuckled and helped me up then sat me down on the bed but he 'slipped' forward and fell on me. I rolled my eyes and tried to push him off.

"Bellamy… get… off!" I pushed him harder but he wouldn't budge. But then Clarke and Finn came in and pushed him off.

"Jamie, you alright?" Clarke asked sadness in her voice. I smiled and whispered in her ear.

"I know you like Bellamy. Its okay, I hate his guts. I won't steal him." She sighed and smiled. I think I just made a new friend.

**A/N: Here was the long awaited chapter 2 sorry about not updating sooner! I didn't know what to wright then bam it hit me, add a new character she won't be here long if you know what I mean. Hopefully update soon! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
